


iam-clandestine

by frankiesin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Fic within Fic, Gen, Metafiction, Not Fic, This is what I've been doing instead of WSYICT, uwu i'm so meta uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 23:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15617505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiesin/pseuds/frankiesin
Summary: A collection of all the fanfictions Rochelle wrote on her LiveJournal before she got too involved with Fall Out Boy and had to stop.(MM17 universe)





	iam-clandestine

**Author's Note:**

> Am I doing this instead of actually writing? Yes. Are we going to acknowledge that? No. 
> 
> Please enjoy some more meta/background information for the MM17 universe.

Journal created: 09/20/2000

 

_ The Key to a Man’s Heart (is Vegan Cupcakes) _

Pairing: Pete Wentz/Andy Hurley

Summary: Andy doesn’t like Chicago. It’s too big, too noisy, too dirty. But he’s here now, and he can’t really go back to Milwaukee, so he’s going to make the best of it. That involves working at a gym he refuses to actually use because it’s gross, complaining about the gentrified cupcake shop across from his apartment, and avoiding the guy who works there and keeps trying to give him free food.

Valentine’s day gift for andyangelus

Posted: 02/14/2002

Word count: ~9k, 1 part

 

_ To Find Our Own _

Pairing: Pete Wentz/Andy Hurley

Summary: Pete’s just finished high school. He’s supposed to be doing something with his life now, because he’s an “adult now, and adults have responsibility.”

Instead, Pete’s wasting his time at garage shows, following a hot drummer around and not thinking about how much he wants to kiss the guy. And then the guy asks him to take a trip with him, and Pete can’t find a reason to say no. 

Road trip AU. Takes place pre-Arma. Slowest of slow burns.

Posted: 04/19/2002

Last updated: 01/09/2003

Word count: ~120k, 15 parts

 

_ Dive On In _

Pairing: Pete Wentz/Andy Hurley

Summary: dive team AU where Pete and Andy hate each other until They Don’t.

Posted: 06/01/2002

Last updated: 05/19/2003

Word count: ~34k, 10 parts

 

_ Hurley You’re Never Going to Believe this _

Pairing: Pete Wentz/Andy Hurley

Summary: Pete Wentz wants to make a documentary proving that aliens are real and the reason his parents disappeared 10 years ago. Andy Hurley just doesn’t want to get fired from his first impressive journalist assignment.

Kind of an X Files AU, but without the FBI because I doubt Andy would ever work with the government.

Edit: now with a Halloween extra!

Posted: 08/20/2002

Last updated: 10/31/2002

Word count: ~13k, 2 parts

 

_ Downtown Jersey Lattes _

Pairing: Pete Wentz/Mikey Way

Summary: Pete’s new to New Jersey. Mikey’s the hot twink barista at the local hipster coffee shop. What could go wrong?

Coffee shop AU. Lots of smut because why not. 

Posted: 02/13/2003

Word count: ~18k, 1 part

 

_ I Hate You Less than Capitalism _

Summary: Pete Wentz has always wanted to own a restaurant, ever since he was a kid and got to help his mom cook. So when he graduates college, instead of going into politics, he takes his graduation money and buys a little building downtown. From there, he grows and grows his restaurant until suddenly it’s five stars and he needs an actual chef. 

Enter Andy, who’s been tossed around every restaurant in the midwest because he refuses to let any of his waitstaff be paid less. He’s Pete’s only shot, but the two can’t seem to agree on anything. 

And then Pete gets a letter from the city, saying he’s shit out of luck with his restaurant and they’re going to shut it down. 

Enemies to friends to lovers. Somewhat for a friend of mine. 

Posted: 03/16/2003

Word count: ~21k, 1 part

 

_ Honeymoon _

Pairing: Pete Wentz/Mikey Way

Summary: Pete and Mikey get married in Vegas while on tour. And then they have to figure out how to tell their band members.

Posted: 04/09/2003

Word count: ~4k, 1 part

 

_ Two Stars in the Universe _

Pairing: Pete Wentz/Andy Hurley

Summary: Pete Wentz has spent his entire life in the lap of luxury. His parents have their own reality show, he got his first car when he was 14, and he’s never had to ask for anything. The world is his oyster. 

Then shit hits the fan, Pete’s brand new car dies in the middle of Wyoming, and he’s trapped on this farm in the middle of nowhere. And the guy who owns it--Andy--doesn’t even know who Pete is.

Posted: 09/29/2003

Last updated: 10/19/2003

Word count: ~24k, 2 parts

 

_ Go All In _

Pairing: Pete Wentz/Andy Hurley/Mikey Way

Summary: pure PWP

Posted: 10/04/2003

Word count: ~5k, 1 part

 

_ Get out of Life Alive _

Pairing: Pete Wentz/Mikey Way

Summary: Pete doesn’t see the point of New Jersey. There’s nothing cool here, and all of the music scene is in a different state. He’s new at school, too, and all the kids seem to hate him. 

Mikey doesn’t have a plan for his future. Honestly, he never expected to make it this far. He’s in his final year of high school and he’s hoping some accident will come along and keep him from ever having to deal with the consequences of his actions. 

Pete meets Mikey, Mikey doesn’t die. Things happen. 

Posted: 12/09/2003

Last updated: 05/24/2004

Word count: ~60k, 5 parts

 

_ Summer Lovin’ _

Pairing: Pete Wentz/Mikey Way

Summary: Mikey’s head greaser, Pete’s a cutie from down under, Gerard’s a beauty school drop out. 

Grease AU for the My Chem mini bang.

Posted: 07/07/2004

Word count: ~22k, 1 part

 

_ Cross Country _

Pairing: Pete Wentz/Mikey Way

Summary: Mikey’s been dating Pete for almost five months now. They’ve never met, because Mikey lives in New Jersey and Pete lives in Chicago. When Mikey takes a job offer in Chicago, Pete offers to let Mikey move in with him, and Mikey naturally agrees. And then the two of them have to figure out cohabitation. 

Posted: 07/23/2004

Last updated: 09/06/2005

Word count: ~72k, 13 parts

 

_ All My Exes Live in Shitty Places _

Pairings: past Pete Wentz/Andy Hurley, Pete Wentz/Mikey Way

Pete and Andy were high school sweethearts until Pete cheated on Andy after graduation. Ten years later, Pete and his new boyfriend show back up at their high school reunion and Andy has to decide if reconciling his old friendship is worth the heartache.

(Andy’s POV, for fun)

Posted: 10/01/2004

Word count: ~12k, 1 part


End file.
